The Family Of Bakers
by Beautiful-With-Pain
Summary: We never really heard about Peeta's fmaily a lot did we? just a cruel mother, a dad who loved Katniss' mother, and two older brothers who can wrestle. well this is a bunch of one-shots about his family.
1. Son Of A Witch

**A/N: Hello people! This is a story about how maybe this is why Peeta's mother became so cruel. Maybe she actually used to be a caring mother. I might continue, I don't know but this story is just one-shots about Peeta's family since we never really heard a lot about them. I would also take requests ****! K people enjoy!**

As I walk out of the bakery with Peeta in the stroller, sleeping, I hold more tightly to the stroller afraid someone will take him away. It's happened before in District 12, just for money. We have enough money to get through but it's difficult for most other people. This is the first time, since Peeta was born 5 months ago, that I've gone out to town.

When I get to sweet's shop, the old women, Ms. Calmary, smiles, and I return it back. I think she misses having our talks about town, but she knew once Peeta was born I would have to be gone for a while. I did the same to her when Rylee, my oldest son who is 5, and Jamie, the middle aged child of family, he's 2. Lucas, my husband, promised to take care of them while I take Peeta out to get some things.

Ms. Calmary's eyes light up once she sees Peeta sleeping. I forgot she never met him. "He's so adorable," she says. I can't really argue with that, he is. He's got amazing, big blue eyes, freckles covered around his nose, and wavy blond hair. It isn't the first time someone has called him adorable; everyone who sees him calls him adorable.

"What's his name?" Ms. Calmary asks. "Peeta" I say. Ms. Calmary laughs. "What an unusual name," she says. I guess it _is _an unusual name but Lucas picked it out, said that pita bread is like all the other pita breads but what makes it different is what you put in it making it unique and I went along with it. "Lucas picked it out," I say. She nods.

Peeta starts to whimper and before I know it he starts crying. I take him out of the stroller, knowing he hates to be left in there where no one can comfort him. I hush him down and he looks at Ms. Calmary. He reaches out his hand and grabs her nose. "Oh! I'm so sorry. He didn't mean it," I apologize. For some weird reason she just laughs. "It's ok Maria, He's just a baby. How old?" she asks with laughter in her voice. "5 months. He was born October 16," I answer.

"That's nice, well what do you need?" she asks. "I need two bags of peppermints," I answer. She goes to the back to get my order and I hum to Peeta trying to make him fall back to sleep. I know that I can't get attached to him, because of The Hunger Games, so I stop. Ms. Calmary comes back with the peppermints and bids us thank you and goodbye.

When I've done all my errands I go back to the bakery and find Lucas talking to Lily Everdeen. Lily Everdeen is something of a legend in town. She left to marry a coal miner. I don't know why she would that. Being poor, starving, unhealthy living in the seam, but I guess she really loved that coal miner. I love my husband but I would never leave my good life for the seam just because I love Lucas.

"Hello Rebecca," says Lily. "Hi" I reply. She looks at Peeta and says, "Oh, who is this little cute baby?" she smiles at him. "Peeta he's 5 months old, he's our son," I say. She looks at Lucas in surprise. "Oh" is all she says. "Well I must get going back. Thanks for the bread Lucas, nice seeing you Maria, and nice meeting you Peeta," she says as she's leaving. Peeta starts making bubble sounds.

I look at Lucas and see there is a special look in his eyes. It looks kind of like love

He's never looked at me like that.

"So, did Rylee and Jamie behave?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Huh? Oh, yeah. They were fine. What about Peeta did he like the town?" he says reaching out for Peeta's tiny hand. "Yes he did. Everyone thinks he's so adorable and precious."

There's a long pause, so I say "Well I'm going to go put him in his crib" I say. Lucas nods.

Once I'm done putting Peeta in his crib I go to me and Lucas' bedroom.

When I get out of the bathroom in my pajamas I ask Lucas the question that's been bugging me ever since Lily left. "So, are you and Lily good friends?" "Well sort of I guess." Lucas answers. "What do you mean 'I guess', because it sort of looked like something more," I tell him getting a little bit angrier. "Well, ok _before_ she got married I kind of, you know, liked her."

I'm astonished. He _liked _her. It looked like he _loves _her. "What do you mean. Do you mean I'm just the rebound girl when she left you for that coal miner?" I spit out angrily. I can't believe him. Is everything a lie? Our _three_ sons, are they a lie?

"Of course not Marie it was just a high school love. That's all behind me. We have three sons all of that is love," he says trying to reassure me. The way he says it I don't believe him. He may love our sons but he doesn't love me the way he loves Lily. Then I realize something.

"You wanted to marry her didn't you? Have children? But instead she ran off with someone else leaving you with me," I say as all of it starts making sense. "No! Well I mean yeah I did but that all changed. She has a family. We have a family. It all changed." He says. "Did it really change Lucas? Did it?" I say with pain in my voice. When he just stands there I know none of it changed. He always wanted her. Not me.

Peeta starts crying and I get up to go tend to him. "Marie wait," he yells when I go out of the room.

When I get to Peeta's room I'm still mad, I guess I always will be. I'm married to a liar. I can't really leave him. We have three kids to look out for.

I see Peeta crying in his crib and see how much he looks like Lucas. His blond hair and blue eyes. His freckles, even his nose. The only thing he got from me is possibly his ears. Peeta will be just like Lucas and I don't like that.

"What do you want now?" I spit out at him. He stops his wailing but has silent tears. Yep, I was right. He's going to be a mini version of his father. I can't believe this I'm actually starting to hate my own child. I can't get rid of him, send him to a home, I may hate him but not that much, he still is _my_ son. I'm very aware that's he's also _his_ son too, but even though he doesn't love me he would hate me to just get rid of Peeta. I guess for the next couple of years I'll be stuck with him.


	2. Brotherly Love

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is in Peeta's brother, (The middle brother not his oldest), Jamie, this is in his POV of the day Peeta gave Katniss the bread and how he feels when he see Peeta's bruise. **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do NOT own **_**The Hunger Games**_** *sigh***

**Well here you go!**

"Hey, Jamie! Are you coming or not?" my older brother Rylee screams to wake me up. "Huh? Where are we going?" I ask sleepily. "To town. Mom gave us a list of things we need to get, and I'm not going to carry all of those things alone. Now get up and get dressed," he commands. "Is Peeta going to come?" I ask putting on my shirt. "Nope, he's going to stay here and help mom," he replies.

I don't like Peeta staying with mother. She doesn't really like him. I don't know why, he's so kind and gentle, just like my father. I don't tell this to anyone but out of Rylee and Peeta, Peeta is my favorite brother. That rule that you have to love your brother or sister is really easy if Peeta is your brother.

As me and Rylee go downstairs I see mom, Peeta, and father all sitting down at the table eating stale bread. I don't really like stale bread, no one does, but it keeps us alive. Mom hands me a piece. I want to refuse, but she'll get really mad if I waste food, so I take it.

When we finish breakfast, Rylee says, "Thank you, we better get going now, bye." When I get up I ruffle Peeta's hair and he smiles. "See you later Peeta bread. Bye mom, bye dad," I say. I leave the bakery and then I see Rylee looking at me seriously. "What?" I ask. "You can't get _too_ attached to Peeta. What if something happens to him? What if he goes to The Hunger Games? Would you volunteer for him?" he answers.

"Well no I wouldn't volunteer, but he's my brother and I'm pretty sure something won't happen to him. He wouldn't get picked. He won't take any tesserae, we don't need it, so he's safe," I correct. "Just consider it Jamie. Life _is _full of surprises." I don't answer back because I know he's right. Even if he doesn't take the tesserae anything could happen.

We go all around town to get the stuff mom needs but then it starts pouring rain. Then a girl with blond hair and brown eyes whose parents own the tailor's shop, offers us to stay there until it stops. I may be wrong but I swear she keeps starring at Rylee with flirty eyes. He is starring back smiling. Finally I say, "And you tell me not get attached to Peeta but you can go get attached to a tailor's daughter." "I'm not getting attached I'm just grateful we don't have to be out in that rain because of her," he spits back. "Then why are you making goo-goo eyes at her?" I question. "Just shut up Jamie." He replies angrily. When it stops raining we say thanks to the girl, whose name happens to be Tavia. We only have one more thing to get and that's peppermints. Mother has always liked peppermints, but sometimes she stares angrily at them and then at Peeta, and then he gives her a confused look.

Once we get back we give mom all of the stuff and she says thank you and send us upstairs for bed.

Rylee has his own room since he's the oldest I share a room with Peeta. When I get there I see he's still awake but no light is on. When he sees me he turns around not facing me like he's hiding something. "What are you hiding Peeta bread?" I say smiling "Nothing," he answers a little shaken. Now I know something is wrong.

"Peeta turn on the light," I demand. "No," he mutters. "Why not?" I ask confused. "You'll see in the morning," he replies. "No, turn on the light now," I spit at him. When he just lays there not moving, I run to turn on the light but he stops me with his arms. "Peeta! Turn on the light! I need to see what's wrong!" I yell at him. He sighs and turns on the light and when I see it my heart skips a beat.

His right eye was swelled shut and it was starting to blacken. "Who did that to you?" I demand. "No one," he replies. Ugh, right now he's being trouble. "Peeta," I say in a tone that's warning him. He sits up and sighs again. "I was helping in the bakery and I…." he hesitates "I tripped and burnt some bread, and then mother came with a wooden spoon and hit it across my cheek and eye." I knew I didn't want to leave Peeta with mother. I know that the 'tripping' part wasn't true but when the time is right he'll tell me. Right now I'm pissed at my mother. He's only eleven! She shouldn't be hitting him! I go downstairs to get some ice for his eye. I'm about to run back upstairs when a voice startles me, "You saw his eye didn't you?" says my father. I nod slowly. "He told me he tripped and burnt it but that's not true is it?" I reply. He shakes his head no. "He helped someone actually, a seam girl. I saw it she was looking through our thrash for food. She was starving. You might not know this but Peeta _really_ likes that girl. He didn't like seeing her like that so he gave her the burnt bread. He risked a beating for her," he says. I'm in shock I didn't know Peeta liked a girl, and not just any girl a _seam_ girl. Mother would beat him more if she knew. "Why?" I ask him "Why are you married to _her_ she hit your _son_!" He just looks at me for a moment, finally he speaks, "Then who would take care of all of you. You would all starve." I nod again. "Rylee told me about what he said to you about Peeta," he says "He's right you know. Most of the time he is. You love Peeta a lot but not a lot to give up your life for him if he would get picked for the games." I nod.

When he gets up, he takes the ice bag from my hands wraps it in a rag and hands it back. Then he leaves.

I get back to my room and Peeta is still awake. I put the rag to his eye, turn off the light, and say, "Goodnight Peeta bread." In 5 minutes he's sleeping but I stay awake and look at the ceiling thinking. Rylee is right. Life is full of surprises. Just ask Peeta


	3. The Boy With The Bread Is Born

**A/N: **Yay! I have good news for the people who liked "A Nightmare For Blue Eyes!" I FOUND IT! Well sort of I started part of it in June or July then lost it so I will continue but one part my writing will be like the same as chapter 1 then it might change since my writing has changed. Also I am MAD! My dumb language art's teacher gave me a SEVENTY SEVEN! If not for that one C I would have all A's! I got that cause of my writing! I know I'm not that good but seriously a 60 because I forgot my last name! :p I'll get revenge one day well sorry about my rambling but this one is the day Peeta was born! Awwwwww! This is in Daddy Mellark's point of view! Enjoy my fellow fanfictioners!

I look down at the little bundle in the blue blanket. He won't stop wailing, but I don't care. I choke on my tears and they slide down my cheeks. I can't believe this he's so perfect. I don't know how he could get any better.

I look at Maria and see she's crying too. I give her our new son and go outside the room for my other children. I get to the hall and see my dad making jokes and Jamie's laughter fills the hall. They all see me and I smile. Jamie was the most excited to have a little sibling. I look over to Rylee and see that scowl he always wears. He didn't take the news good. He felt the same way about Jamie. He doesn't want anyone to love, because he knows they can easily be lost.

"Come on. I want someone for you to meet," I say quietly to my sons.

When they see their new little brother cuddle with their mother, Jamie smiles and walks slowly toward them. Rylee isn't wearing his scowl anymore, he's shocked. "Momma can I hold it," says Jamie quietly seeing that his brother is sleeping peacefully. "Jamie It's a boy not an 'it'" Rylee spits at him. "Opps. Sorry about that baby bwother. Can I hold him now?" he asks starring up at me. "Yes, but be careful," I tell him. Maria is still too weak but sits up and gives him to Jamie

He looks down at him and whispers to him, "Hi baby bwother. I'm Jamie, I won't hurt you. I pwomise. Wow he's so small and looks so… sowft" I look over at Rylee and see a little hint of a smile.

I take my youngest son and hand him to Rylee. At first he looks shocked and scared. "Come on Rye. You've got to hold him sometimes," I reassure him.

He takes him in his arms, but my new son starts whimpering, obviously he was woken up. He starts wailing and I see panic in his eyes. He hands him back to me quickly and leaves with no more words.

I feel a tug at my sleeve and look down at Jamie. "Dawddy, why doesn't Wylee like our new baby bwother?" I can't answer him he's too young to know why Rylee matured so fast and began to figure out the truth. "He does Jamie, but he doesn't want to admit because he's too stubborn," I joke with him trying to get him off that subject. "I'll go with him and gwandpa," he says heading for the door.

My dad comes in next and I wonder why he left Rylee and Jamie alone. "It's ok a nurse is with them. Rylee won't speak he's just looking out a window," he says. I nod. Maria gives him the baby and he smiles. "He looks a lot like you. Same eyes, hair, nose, and freckles. Also you looked _just _like this when you were born," he says quietly. I haven't noticed his features. I was too emotional to notice actually. He gives him to me and I see all of his features. Big blue eyes, same nose-except smaller-, freckles, and I see blonde hair sprouting from his little head. I kiss his hair and a tear falls onto his nose, causing him to wrinkle it and soon his own tears are falling down his cheeks.

My dad leaves just me and Maria. I give him to her and tell her, "You did amazing. Look at him. He's so precious." "I might have given birth to him but your dad is right he is _exactly_ like you. I bet he will even get your personality," she tells me, still weak from giving birth to this perfect child.

"What should we name him?" she asks. I know the answer to that one.

"When I was little in our bakery my mom would always sneak me a piece of pita bread," I tell Maria. I continue, "She said it was special. I didn't understand her. All pita breads look the same. So I told her that and she said it depends what you put in it. So that's what I want our son's name to be. Peeta." My new son looks up at me, smiles, and goes back to sleep. "Peeta? I like it. That's his new name. Peeta Mellark. Born in District 12 on October 16," Maria says. Peeta Mellark is going to be one special kid

**A/N: I know not good /: but I was in a writer's block. Ok I always am. Plus I have ADHD. DO I NEED MORE INSANITY? Also October not a very good month for me depending on what happened last year /: but I'm getting better at handling. I know dumb right? Hating a month because of one stupid mistake! But I don't regret it I may tell everyone else I do but it still makes me smile. **** ok people the next update might be "A Nightmare For Blue Eyes" IDK! Life **_**is**_** full of surprises ;) night ya'll! Yeah that's right I'm Spanish but I talk country mostly! I'm such a nerd **


	4. No More

**A/N: Hello! This is what Peeta's dad felt when her youngest son was called at the reaping. It's short I know. Good news maybe I'll do two or three other chapters, IDK! Also, today is Peeta's birthday! Well in my stories it's his birthday, so… Happy Birthday Peeta Mellark! I have a lot of time today I have till SEVEN PM! Yeah, no one to bug me today! More free time! One problem… it's cold! I'm in fuzzy pajamas and 3 blankets! Ughh ok enough of my rambling. Here you go!**

Poor Lily, this will be hard for her. I'm not even paying attention until I hear Effie Trinket. "What an exciting day!" she yells. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" she trills. I still can't hear well since the girl I was always in love has her daughter going to death. "Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta Mellark? Peeta Mellark! My son! "Oh no," I whisper. My innocent, caring, sweet, youngest son is going to his death. That's what brings on my tears.

I watch him going to the stage. I wish I could go protect him, but I can't. I'm useless. All I'm going to do is wish for him to die painless. No, actually he's _going_ to come home. He's not going to die. Then, I remember. Katniss is the girl tribute. He would never kill her. He loves her and now he's signing off his life.

No more Peeta Mellark. No youngest Mellark. No more of that cheerful boy. No more frosted cakes and cookies. No more.

I remember when he said he wanted to start frosting. He was 7 and he was always begging until I let him.

_I close the bakery and walk upstairs. I go see Rylee. Sleeping. Of course. He sleeps to take away the stress. I feel bad for Rylee. He understands painfully. I walk to my Jamie and Peeta's room and look over to Jamie. He's sleeping. I look over Peeta's side and see his sheets sitting up, and there's also a light on in there._

_I walk over to my seven-year old son and pull the blanket off of him. He startles when the blanket is taking up and then he sees me. "Hi daddy. I'm sorry. I'll go to sleep," he says. He puts something under his pillow, takes his old teddy bear, and lies down. _

_I'm curious of what is under his pillow. "Peeta, what were you doing?" I ask him. He sighs and takes out a piece of paper and gives it to me. I'm shocked when I see it's out family. In the picture Maria is helping a costumer, so she looks happy. I'm kneading dough in the back of the bakery. Jamie is putting flour on Peeta's nose. Rylee is scowling, as always. It's in so much detail. I can tell Peeta likes drawing and he's going to be a great artist._

"_Wow. Peeta, this is really good. What made you like drawing?" I ask him. "Daddy, remember when mommy locked me in a closet, and I was crying when you found me and I couldn't stop and you took me downstairs to give me a cookie?" he asks and I nod. I felt horrible that day. I'll never forget how scared he was. "Well, it was a pretty cookie with frosting and I wanted to make pretty things like that," he tells me. Then I get an idea, and say, "Peeta, how would you like to learn how to frost those cookies and maybe when you're older, the cakes." _

_His face lights up and he throws his arms around me. "Really daddy? I would love that!" he exclaims. I laugh and nod. "Better get some sleep. We'll start tomorrow." He nods and takes his bear and falls asleep. I smile down at him and plant a kiss on the top of his head. I think the bakery will be prettier now._

Thinking back on that drawing makes me sad. Our family is now falling apart. Nothing will ever be the same without Peeta. He brought beauty to our family and now it's gone.

No more beauty. No more Peeta. No more. My son is gone. I'm gone. Our family is gone


	5. I Hate Guilt

**A/N: Hello! So some of you are at school right? Well, when I wrote this. But not me my school is like: ehh they shouldn't go to school. I mean yesterday was Halloween so most of 'em will be sick and tired. Also tomorrow is Election Day so, no school so what's the point? NO SCHOOL! Yeah today is ditch day. So my sis is downstairs watching 16 and pregnant (love that show!) but that's recorded cuz all there's left is Dora? Ha-ha... no. so here I am! Also thank you to **_**Emily Rivers**_**. Yes, I will become your friend…. One problem… how? Cuz like I'm new sort of and I don't want to read instructions. So if you tell me how to them yes I will. Yes, so this is dedicated to you **_**Emily Rivers. **_**Oh yeah this is mentioned in **_**A Nightmare For Blue Eyes**_** it's when Peeta and his best friend, Jay, gets sweets for his 6****th**** birthday and shares with Peeta and Peeta gets sick. Oh no! Also this is a first; it's in Peeta's POV. Well a first in this story. Well, sorry for my rambling and long wait but here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **_**The Hunger Games **_**Suzanne Collins does and…. Yeah I ain't her last time I checked.**

"Hey, Peeta," whispers my best friend, Jay. I look up at the teacher to see if she heard anything. She didn't. She's too busy teaching us about coal. That's all we learn. Coal, coal, coal. I don't know how I'll keep learning about coal, it's too boring. But I know that other people don't have a choice.

I look over to Jay and whisper back, "What?"

"Do you want to come over to my house? My parents got me a whole bag of sweets for my birthday," he whispers back. Now, a picture of me and Jay doesn't seem like a big present. Jay seems to figure out my guilt. "Don't worry, Peeta. I still love your drawing. I hung it up in my room." Everyone says that my drawings are amazing for a 6 year old, so I smile at Jay.

"Sure, I'll come but I still have to ask my dad," I whisper back.

"Okay. Just don't tell that I got sweets, okay?" he asks.

"Why can't I-" I begin but am cut off by my teacher, Mrs. Gloorang.

"Peeta, Jay, what did I just say?" she asks us.

"Uhhh…" I start but I can't because I really wasn't paying attention.

"I thought so. Jay, I can understand, but you Peeta? I expect better. Don't let it happen again, okay?" she asks and I nod. I always try to do my best in school and I do, so everyone expects me to be good.

I look around the room and blush of embarrassment. Everyone is looking at me. Even Katniss Everdeen. I blush harder and turn back to my work.

"I'll tell you later," whispers Jay and I nod.

I risk a peek at Katniss and she's still looking at me, confused. I smile and she looks back to her window. She always looks outside that window. I can tell by the look on her face that she just wants to run into the woods. Her dad, and her always go there every Sunday. I know because my dad buys her squirrels. I admire her for a lot of things. Her fierce and her singing. Was it really just a year ago that she sang? I can never get her voice out of my head. It's stuck there.

I meet Jay outside and we walk home together. Jay's parents own the flower shop. Their house always smells like flowers. I once asked his mom, Mrs. Morchae, where they get there flowers and she said from Mr. Everdeen. So that meant Katniss might have gotten those flowers. I smile at the though. I wonder what would happen if I got Katniss a flower? She would be confused most likely.

"Okay, so why can't I tell my parents you've got sweets?" I ask him once we near the sweets shop, remembering what we talked about earlier.

"Because I just want to share with you. If your parents know, your brothers might get some," he tells me. It sounds selfish, but I really do want sweets with just me and Jay. I've never really had sweets before. Only my mom. She gets peppermints, but she never shares, so, why should I?

"Okay, I'll ask my dad and come over in an hour if he says yes," I tell Jay, when we stop at the bakery. I wave goodbye and enter my home.

"Hey Peeta bread!" says Jamie as I walk in. I look around and I don't see dad.

"Where's dad?" I ask. Dad is usually making bread when I come home.

"He's upstairs discussing something with mom," Jamie answers. Maybe I should wait a few minutes. I don't want to make mother mad if I interrupt them.

I go up to me and Jamie's room and look at my stuffed bear. How long have I had this? Ever since I was born I guess. It's always there when something bad happens. I guess I should prepare for more.

When enough time has passed I make my way to my parent's door, but I hear talking still. Maybe it's just a little snoopy part of me, so I listen. "You can't keep doing bad things to them. They're just children, Marie." I'm most certain that was my dad.

"Children that need to know to grow up. Especially here." That's my mom. Grow up? I'm only 6. Rylee is already grown up enough. Jamie still can be a kid.

"Well, let them grow up on their own. They can learn. Don't hit them. Especially Peeta. He's still so young. He doesn't know things yet," says my dad.

"No, especially Peeta. His character won't get him anywhere in this world!" screams my mother. I hear her get up so I run to my room.

What does she mean? My 'character' won't get anything in this 'world'? I know Panem isn't actually good, but what does that do with me?

My dad walks in my room and greets me, "Hey, Peeta. I didn't know you were home." I bet he didn't. With him and mom talking I'm sure he wouldn't know I was home. Suddenly, I want to get away from home all of sudden.

"Dad, can I go to Jay's house?" I ask him. He thinks about it and agrees. "Thanks. I'll see you at tonight." And with that I leave my so called home.

Do they mean they don't like me? No, Jamie likes me. I mean, he must, and he's the only nice one to me. Other than my dad. I feel for certain he was protecting me when he talked to mother. So, Rylee and mother. They're the ones that don't like me. Rylee always scowls at me and ignores me. Mother always hits me. What did I ever do to them?

I don't realize I'm at Jay's house until I bump into the door. Jay's mom notices and laughs. "Are you ok, Peeta?" she asks sweetly. Jay's mom is a better mom to me than my own. I nod. "Good. Well, Jay is up in his room. You know the way."

"Thank you," I tell her as I walk upstairs to Jay's room. The scent of roses tackles my nose and I wrinkle it. I never did like roses.

I find Jay's room at them end of the hall and open it. "Peeta! You're here! Come on, have some sweets! I didn't want to have any before you came," Jay says as I walk to his bed. I look at the sweets. Chocolate takes over the scent of roses in his room. I pick one up and eat it. I want to save the moment so I let it melt on my tongue. It's so sweet. I can't wait to get another one, but I feel bad. This is Jay's present. Not mine. I don't get real presents. Only a piece of bread that isn't stale. I hardly count that a present.

"It's ok, Peeta. You're my best friend. I _want_ to share it with you," Jays tells me and I smile. I wish I lived with him. Here, in Jay's house, _everyone _likes me. Even his big sister, Jell. She pinches my cheeks and calls me 'cute'. His dad, Mr. Morchae, is always cheerful when I'm here.

Jay and I divide his sweets into to piles. Even divided my pile is huge. My stomach growls, so I just stuff my whole pile into my mouth. Jay laughs and says, "Slow down, Peeta. You should savor it." I don't listen to him though. I was going to take some and share with my family, but after hearing my mom and dad talk, I don't want to share with them.

In about an hour I finish and I get dizzy. "I better get home. I told my dad I'd be home soon. Bye Jay," I tell him as I head to his bedroom door. I find Jell coming from downstairs.

"Who didn't tell me cute, little Peeta is here?" she says as she comes over to me. She pinches my cheeks and pats me on the head. "Bye little Peeta." she says and goes to her room. I go downstairs and say bye to Jay's parents. They say bye and thank me for coming.

I make it to my house, but I get dizzier. I go to my room where I see Jamie. "Peeta bread? Are you ok? You don't look well." He comes over and examines me.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I answer.

"Ok, but I'll just give you some space," he tells me. He ruffles my hair, and leaves. I stay in bed for an hour but I just keep getting dizzy and now my stomach feels weird. I go to my parent's room and for some reason, but my stomach and head win over it. I go in their room and find my dad and mom sitting on their bed reading something.

"Mommy, daddy," I begin. I don't know why I said 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Maybe it's because I feel too vulnerable right now. "My stomach feels funny and I'm dizzy." Then, I feel something come up my throat and I throw up on their floor.

"Peeta! Are you alright?" asks my dad and rushes over to me. I shake my head no and he leads me to the bathroom. I throw up more in the toilet, while he rubs my back. After about an hour he carries me into my room and puts me to bed. He goes over to Jamie and talks with him but I can't here and with that, I fall asleep.

I wake up and sit up, but my head hurts. I remember eating the sweets with Jay, and then throwing up. I look over to Jamie, "Peeta! How do you feel?" he asks me. I feel better than yesterday. The only problem is my head hurts. I nod and he goes downstairs and comes back with a glass of water. I gulp it down and put it on the nightstand next to me. "Well, bye Peeta bread. I have to go to school. Dad says you have to stay home," he says and kisses me on the top of my head. He leaves and dad comes.

"You're okay?" he asks and I nod. I'm getting really tired of that question. "You worried me yesterday. Did you eat something bad at Jay's?" I feel guilty when I explain everything; I don't even leave out the part of me snooping. "Peeta, we don't hate you. But you do know it was wrong to think that way when you ate the sweets right?" I nod. He leaves and I fall back asleep.

I wake up and it looks like it's afternoon. I look around and find Jamie is back from school. I wonder if dad told him? He greets me and asks if I need anything. I ask him if he could get me paper and pencils. He nods and leaves. I feel guilty. I should've at least brought Jamie and my dad some. Now I feel as if I'm using Jamie. He comes back with the things I asked for, but I feel too guilty to draw. Jamie notices, "Peeta, dad told me. I'm not mad. I probably would've done the same thing." I feel a little better, so I draw Jamie, and give it to him. He smiles at it and puts it on his wall. "Better get some sleep. You still look horrible," he says. I don't argue and I find sleep once again.

I wake up and look out my window. I see the sun rising. I get up and change. I'm to go back to school now that I'm better. I go downstairs and get some stale bread. Until I notice a shadow.

"So, you throw up because you stuffed yourself with sweets?" my mother asks. I turn around slowly and see her scowling at me.

"Yes," I mutter.

"You didn't save any for us?" she asks. I hesitate and shake my head no. "A little selfish don't you think?" Then I see it. A pan. I start backing away slowly but she catches up and takes me up by my hair. Next, the pan hits my eye. She flings me to the ground and I try to scramble to get up, but not until the pan hits my head.

"Go upstairs and get ready," says my dad as he comes downstairs. I run up stairs, go to my room, get on my bed and rub my head. I still have two hours left until school starts, so I lay down in my bed with my eye and head throbbing.

After a half an hour I go to the bathroom. I gasp when I see a bump on my head and a black eye. I go to room and grab Jamie's old hooded jacket. I go downstairs and decide to leave early for school. I put the hood over my head, so it hides the bump and black eye. "Yeah, you better hide that," I hear my mom yell as I leave.

I find a tree and slump down there for thirty minutes. When I see school has started I go to my class and pull my hood tighter. We start class and I'm hoping no one will notice my hood. My hopes got crushed.

"Peeta, please take of your hood. It's becoming a distraction," says Mrs. Gloorang. I hesitate for a few seconds and pull down the hood slowly. When it's off everyone gasps and starts murmuring. I look over to Katniss and she's in shock. I look back to Mrs. Gloorang and she's confused and in shock. "Oh," is all she says. I sink in my seat and see that people are still staring. Mrs. Gloorang notices and says, "Peeta, you can put your hood back on." I do and go back to taking notes. Now I feel like everyone pities me, which makes me feel guilty again. I hate guilt.

**A/N: Who doesn't hate guilt? I know I do. Want to know something else I hate? Well, after catching fire people started putting Gale with Madge, just because she brought him pain meds? Well, those people who like Gale/Madge possibly like Peeta/Katniss. Then in Mockingjay they said Gale/Johanna just because she called him gorgeous? Hate to admit but Gale is hot. Hey there are hot guys who I don't like. Well, it makes me think that people are just trying to find a random girl that does something nice to him just because he didn't end up with Katniss. I think he should've ended up with an unknown girl, or someone who we did know. But like just because Madge and Johanna said/did something that connects to Gale doesn't mean they're going to end up together. Sorry for my rambling. Just needed to get it out. Well, that's it.**

**Updated day: **_**November 1, 2010**_


	6. You Finally Got What You Wanted

**A/N: I love you guys so much! Wanna know why? Well, I was just thinking on how in 'A Nightmare made for blue eyes' I originally wrote that in June and I hated it. That was supposed to be a one-shot but I got such sweet reviews and now I'm already working on chapter 7 and 8! Chapter 6 was hard to write for me but I did it! I feel so accomplished! Thanks you guys! You always pull me out of a slump!**

**:D! Ok, so this chapter is when Rylee goes and hangs with his friends and Peeta follows him wanting to be his eldest brother. I got the idea when I remembered how I did the same thing to my sister. She started ignoring me and I felt lonely, so when my mom took her to a sleep over I hid in the car and snuck into her friend's house. They seriously never noticed xD! Yes, ok, so, umm I like know their age so in did Jamie is 8 Rylee is 11 and Peeta is 6.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously wish I did own the hunger games, but I don't **

I look down at my shoes and try to figure out how I've had these for over a year and still look brand new. I guess I was terrified if I even got one little scratch, mother would pound on me. I remember how she does that with Peeta and Jamie when they ruin things. I try to act like I don't care but in the inside it hurt badly to see my little brothers getting hurt. I know I can't love them, they'll be taken away one way or another, and I can't have that.

I look around my room to see if I need anything, but, really what do I need when I'm just going to meet up with my friends? Then I notice a pair of blue eyes. Those aren't Jamie's, these are much lighter. Jamie and I have darker blue eyes. "Peeta, what are you doing here?" I snap at my youngest brother.

"Jamie and dad are busy and I'm bored," he answers, looking up at me with those big, light blue eyes.

I sigh angrily. "Peeta, I'm busy too. And I don't think I want to play with a six year old."

He nods slightly and leaves. Great, now I made him sad. I can't wait until he's older, so he can understand. I take my jacket and leave.

I meet up with my friends at the edge of town. "Hey, Rylee, what do you think that girl Tavia will say if I ask her out?" my friend Klag questions. Tavia. I remember her from math class. She's beautiful, of course. She has blond hair and brown eyes. I talk to her occasionally, and when I do I always stammer. I hate the fact that Klag wants to ask her out.

"She's not really your type Klag," I answer him.

"Well, can you find out her type? I know you and her talk. Try and put in a good word for me, man,"

"Look, I'm not going to be your wingman. Just go and try yourself. She works with her parents at the Tailor's shop," I snap. Suddenly, I want to take my words back into my mouth but I can't. Klag will most likely do it.

"I think I will," he replies and goes to the tailor's shop. I grunt and sink down to the coal packed streets. My other friend, Drall, comforts me. He's known I've liked Tavia ever since I started to, two years ago.

"It'll be okay Rylee. You're right. Tavia won't fall for Klag. She's too nice. Just you wait, any minute he'll be thrown out of there. I promise."

I sigh and nod my head. Drall is right. Tavia is too good for Klag.

A few minutes later Klag comes back with a goofy smile of his face. "Guess who's got a date this Saturday," he says.

_Great._ I think to myself sarcastically. But all I say is, "What a strike of luck," I tell him. Then, I see a pair of blue eyes looking from behind the shop. I recognize those eyes. "Excuse me a moment," I say and go over to the eyes. They widen and flash away.

I get to the back of the store but I don't see anything, only crates. I check behind the crates and I find wavy blond hair. "Peeta? Is that you?" The figure comes out and looks up at me, nodding. "Why are you here? You should be at home!"

"I followed you because I was bored. I also wanted to be with my big brother," he answers and looks at me with those big blue eyes.

"Then go follow Jamie! Not me!" I scream at him. He winces and takes a step back. My friends come to me now.

"Dude, who are you yelling at?" asks Klag. He then notices Peeta. "Is that your brother? It must be you guys have the same noses. One problem, he's adorable."

"Yeah, guys meet my youngest brother Peeta," I answer back. They greet him and Peeta smiles and waves. I roll my eyes. He thinks he's so _likable. _Well, he's wrong. I can't stand him right now. "Guys, I'll be with you there in 5 minutes." They nod and I'm left alone with Peeta.

I glare and him and he murmurs, "I'm sorry. I was bored and I want to be with you. We never do anything. You always avoid me and ignore me. I want a real big brother. Not just Jamie."

"Well, maybe I don't want you in my life!" I immediately regret the words when I see tears start to form in his eyes but for some reason I go on. "Find your own life and let me stay out of it! I don't want to be with you! Got it?" He nods and runs away crying. I sink onto one of the crates and press my hands onto my temple. _Amazing, I just made my six-year old little brother cry. My parents will love that._

My friends come back and Marak, my friend with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses, speaks up. "We heard you. You were pretty loud, you know?" I shrug. "That was kid of harsh. Why would you tell him that?"

"Because, I can't get close to him. There's a chance I'll lose him, so, what's the point?" I snap. "Don't blame me. Blame the capitol."

"Who cares? If he does get taken away, I promise you, you'll regret it. I would love to have a little brother, but no I only have my parents. I wish I had something more I could protect. Rylee, be glad for what you have." Then, he leaves.

"He's right you know. You shouldn't treat him like that. He's your little brother. And he needs a big brother," says Klag. I'm surprised. Klag is being nice to Peeta kid of. Maybe I've been misjudging him for all these years. Now, I can see how Tavia would go with him and not me. He leaves with my other friends and only Drall is left.

"You know what you have to do." Then he also leaves. _Do I? _Do I know what to do? Apologize? I'll apologize but then return to our normal behavior. Me ignoring him. Him being all innocent. That's the way it will always be. The way it should be.

I arrive home and find dad baking a cake. "Hey dad, have you seen Peeta?" I ask her.

"Nope, I haven't seen him since he told me he was going to Jay's right after you left."

"What? He never came home?"

"No? Why?" he asks.

"It's nothing. I'll be right back," I say and go back outside. If I were a six-year old like Peeta, where would I be? I guess I should check Jay's house first.

I get to Jay's house and ask his parents. "Sorry Rylee, he hasn't been here," Mrs. Morchae. I thank them and go through every part of town. No one has seen him! What have I done? I stroll to District 12's black market, The Hob. I look up and try to scream Peeta's name but it only comes out a whisper. I've been screaming his name all day. I give up. How will I tell my family I've made my little brother run away? I'm angry so I pick up rock and throw it at some bags on the side. When the rock hits it I hear an 'Ouch'. I know that ouch! "Peeta!" I see a shadow stand up and start running, but I'm faster and older. I catch him in my arms and he starts squirming. It is Peeta!

"Let me go!" he yells. I set him down but put my hands on his shoulders so he doesn't take off.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for over two hours!"

"I was here. Avoiding _you_."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" I spit at him.

"Yes I did. Again I was avoiding you! If you don't want me, I don't want you."

"Whatever, you're coming home."

"No, I'm not going home. Not with you," he yells and stomps his foot. _God, this kid is stubborn._ I roll my eyes and pick him up and put him over my shoulder. Good thing I lift pounds of flour at the bakery, now picking him up is easy. He yells and starts beating my back. He stops and then he's pulling the end of my shirt over my face. I drop him and he scrambles up and runs away.

"Peeta! Come back!" I scream. He's ten yards away from me and still running.

"No! I don't want you! Now we both feel the same way about each other! You got me to leave me alone!" I hear him yell as he runs.

"I couldn't have gotten a little brother that's less stubborn!" I scream to no one in particular.

I start running over and suddenly, I'm in the middle of the square. I look around and I spot him. I'm about to go when I realize that'll it will happen the same way. I think back to his words back at the hob. _'No, I'm not going home. Not with you._ I sigh. If he doesn't want me to take him, he should get his other big brother.

I end up back home and run up stairs to Peeta and Jamie's room. I spot him reading and I make my way over to him. I take his arm and begin to drag him. "Rylee? What the heck are you doing?"

I plant him down on my bed in my room. My room is the farthest from my parent's and I don't want them to hear. "Okay, Peeta ran away and-"

Jamie cuts me off. "Wait, Peeta… ran… away? We have to get him!"

"Be quiet! He ran away because I yelled at him, okay? But I know where he is. The only problem is he doesn't want to come with me. So you have to get him and bring him back," I tell him in a whisper.

He looks at me for a minute and then jerks back my hands from his arms. "Fine, but just remember it's your fault. Now, where is he?" he spits back.

I sigh. "He's behind the black smith's shop. If he isn't there check the Hob." He nods and leaves. Now _both_ of my brothers hate me. What a perfect family.

I pace back in forth in my room for half an hour and then I hear the back door slam shut. I race downstairs and see Peeta and Jamie there, Jamie has his arm around Peeta's shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief and go to confront Peeta and Jamie, but Jamie tightens his grip on Peeta. Then they walk upstairs. Peeta glances back and gives me a hurt and angry look.

I stand there for about five minutes taking it all. _I've broken my family._ I think. All Peeta wanted was for me to be the big brother he deserved. In return I gave him the worst brother he could possibly get.

I go up to my room and change for bed. I lie in bed and I'm regretting all those words I've said to Peeta today. But there's a small voice in the back of my head. _It's what you wanted, be glad. He won't bother you. You've got what you wanted_. For some strange reason I decide to go along with it. For how long? I don't know myself.

**A/N: Oh Rylee, I hate that I've created you to be like that. *sigh* Did you guys notice Marak? Yeah, he's described as Simon from The Mortal Instruments. xD! I just finished City Of Ashes and my dad is bringing me City Of Glass! Is it true? Is there really going to be a fourth book called City Of Fallen Angels? I hope so! I love those books. But still. No competition for hunger games. They will always be number 1 in my heart! Still, they are amazing and I love them. Especially Jace! Yeah, in the movie Jace should be played by Alex Pettyfer! Then in hunger games Hunter can be Peeta! A win win! Love those two blond guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner I was sick and busy and drama. Now, I know some of you wonder why I put Peeta, in this story, so innocent. Well, I've learned something. I was innocent when I was little and now, well, I'm brave and I know what to do. You just have to step up from innocence to bravery. Also Heather Brewer, the author that came to our school, she was awesome! But still, Suzanne Collins was WAY better when she came. I'll never forget that day****. One of the best days of my life. Yes, one more thing: Harry Potter and the deathly Hollows comes out next week! *Screams* How will I wait? I'll find a way****. Well, again thank you for your reviews on this story and A Nightmare Made For Blue Eyes when I get the time I'll upload chapter 7 and then chapter 8! Thank you so much! **

**Updated Day: _November 13 2010 :)_**


	7. It'll Be Okay

**A/N: This is in Jamie's POV and it's Peeta's birthday.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own!**

What to get? It should be special. His twelfth birthday. His first reaping in a couple of months. My stomach twists into an unpleasant know. _Don't worry, Jamie. He will only have _one_ slip._ I think. It's true. Just one slip. The odds are in his favor. With that thought out of the way I resume to my other problem. Peeta's birthday is this Saturday. I only have until tomorrow to come up with his present. And a special one.

Let's see, what does Peeta like? _Well, he likes a seam girl._ I still don't want to believe it. Peeta's from town, he should deserve a town girl, not a seam one. If it makes his happy, then that's good. When did I become so… stuck up? It shouldn't matter whether they're rich or poor. I guess it's the way I grew up. That's another thing about Peeta. He grew up here and it doesn't matter, to him, if they're rich or poor. He sees beyond that.

I go downstairs and find Rylee. Maybe he can help me with Peeta's birthday present. "Hey, Rylee," I greet him. He glares at me for a moment.

"What?" he spits at me.

"What are you going to get Peeta for his birthday?"

"I'm supposed to get him something?" he answers. What? He doesn't want to get his little brother a present for his twelfth birthday. Everyone in the family gets something for each other on their twelfth birthday. Peeta and I gave Rylee something for his twelfth birthday. Peeta and Rylee have gotten me something for my birthday. So, why won't Rylee get something for Peeta?

"Why don't you want to get him something? You got me something and _he_ got _you_ something. Do you remember what it was?" I tell him. I look at him and his eyes are distant. I remember what Peeta got him. Well, not got. Peeta spent the day before his birthday with dad making him a cake, and then he frosted it. It looked amazing. He gave me a picture of us. I still have the picture. It was when he was around three years old and I was five. It was the day I gave him my old bear. In the picture he was hugging me, the bear squished in the middle, and I was hugging him back.

"Yes, I remember. Ok, so what should I get him?" asks Rylee.

"I don't know myself, but think about what he likes," I answer then go out into town.

I don't know where to find his present so I think I'll ask Jay. Surely, he knows what Peeta would like for his birthday. I enter their flower shop and Mr. Morchae greets me, "Jamie, How are you?"

"Good, but confused. Where's Jay, I need to ask him something," I say.

"He's upstairs, with Peeta actually."

"Thank you," I tell him. I go upstairs and find Jay's sister Jell. I blush and hope she doesn't notice me. She's in my year of school and ever since three years ago, my heart thumps a little bit more. Those green eyes and red, fierce hair. She doesn't even look like Jay. Jay has brown hair and brown eyes, but still, she's beautiful.

She notices me. "Jamie? Is that you?" I nod. "Oh, hi. You're little brother is here you know. In Jay's room right over there. They're talking about someone, I think. A girl named cat or something." Cat? How would Jell know what they were talking about?

"So, you eavesdrop on you little brother?" I ask her.

She blushes and answers, "Well, I-I umm, yeah. Actually yes I do. I want to make sure he's ok. You know what I mean?"

"Of course I know what you mean. I do it sometimes too." She laughs and I love the sound of that.

"Well, umm, I'll see you at school?" she asks.

"Yeah you will." She turns to leaves but for some reason I stop her. "Wait!" she turns back to face me and I'm trapped in those emerald eyes.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I-I was wondering if y-you would l-like to come t-to Peeta's birthday… gathering," I stammer. I don't think I've ever stammered like that.

She smiles and answers me back. "Yes, Jamie. I'd like that. Thank you." We stare at each other for a minute before she adds, "I-I'll bring Jay too. For Peeta."

I nod. "Yeah, he would want that." I touch my cheek and feel how warm it is. I look at her and blush harder, because I see that she's blushing too. "Well, it's this Saturday. At the bakery. At two o'clock. Bye Jell, I'll see you, a-and Jay on Saturday. I-I mean tomorrow."

"Y-yeah tomorrow, we'll see you then. Bye Jamie." And with that she goes to her room. I stand there for a minute, trying to figure out where I am and why I'm here. Then I remember. Right, Peeta, present, birthday and Jay.

I walk over to Jay's room and open the door. "Jamie?" Peeta asks when he sees me come into the room.

"Hey, Peeta bread. Hey Jay," I greet.

"Why does your face look like a strawberry," asks Peeta. I laugh nervously.

"It's nothing. Peeta, can you go downstairs for a moment? I need to talk to Jay," I ask him. He studies me for a second then nods, and leaves. "Ok Jay, I need your help," I whisper to him. For some reason I don't trust Peeta and I think he's listening through the door.

"With what?" Jay whispers back. Good, he understood why I whispered.

"I can't find Peeta a birthday present. Do you have any idea to what he likes?"

He thinks about it a moment and then answers, "I don't know, but I do know he likes to doodle in school."

"Doodling?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, thanks, I'll think of something. Bye Jay." He waves goodbye and I leave his room.

I find Peeta sitting on the stairs playing with his shoes, blushing. Ok, this is the time to ask him about that seam girl. "Hey, Peeta bread," I say and sit down next to him. "Ok, Peeta. I know you like a seam girl." His eyes fly open wide and he looks at me. "It's ok Peeta bread; I just want to know something. Is there a special reason you like her?"

He hesitates then answered "She can sing, Jamie. Not like any other normal singing. When she sings all the birds stop. They are mesmerized by her and so am I." I look into his eyes. They're filled with pools of blue, but… something else. Love. He loves this girl. I nod and then leave. I've learned two things about my little brother today. He doodles at school and he loves a seam girl.

With all that's happened today I don't notice anything until I walk into the tailor's daughter, Tavia. We both fall and she begins to pick things up. I help her and apologize, "I'm sorry my head was in the clouds."

"It's ok. Mine wa- hey, you're Rylee Mellark's brother, right?"

"Yeah, you know him?" I ask her.

"Yeah I've known him since we were six and now we're seventeen. I've known him for a long time," she answers and then I notice her blushing. I remember a year ago how he blushed when she was in the store. Maybe I can do something nice for my big brother.

"Hey, my little brother's birthday is tomorrow. We're having a little gathering for him. I'm sure Rylee would like for you to come." Her whole face lights up.

"I would love to come, if that's ok," she tells me.

"It's perfectly fine," Then I notice what she was carrying. A painting kit and a sketch book. "Why do you have that stuff?"

She looks down at them, "Oh, my parents are selling some things and I had to give up some of my old stuff and this is some of it. I don't use it anymore."

Then I think of Peeta. Doodling in school. Frosting cakes and cookies. Drawing pictures. I now know what to get him. "Can I have them? How much is it?" I ask Tavia.

"You want them? Well, you've invited me to your gathering. Here, you can have them for free," she says and hands me them.

"Thanks, it's for my brother. I've been thinking on what to get him all day. Do you have an orange ribbon and some wrapping?" I ask her. She nods and goes in the get them.

She comes back with each and I thank her. "Thanks and its tomorrow at two o'clock. Bye Tavia." She waves goodbye and I go home.

I arrive home and go to my room and begin with Peeta's gift. When I'm done I hide it in my jacket. Just in time too because Peeta comes home. I look outside and realize it's nighttime. "You tired?" I ask Peeta. He nods slowly and goes to bed and falls asleep. I do the same thing.

I wake up when a pair legs jump on my chest. I grunt and open my eyes. I see Peeta beaming down at me. A huge smile on his face, and his eyes filled with happiness. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" he screams.

"Yes, Peeta bread. It's your birthday, but can you get off of me now?" I ask him, but my voice is cracking from tiredness and a little boy being on top of me. He laughs and jumps off.

When I'm able to breath I get up and I look at him. I pick him up and put him over my shoulder and spinning him around. I haven't done that since he was six years-old but today I just want to give him happiness. His laughs surround the room and soon mother and father enter. I look over to mother and see she's smiling. That's odd for her. Is she really enjoying her youngest son being… happy? Especially when she's the cause of his misery. I put him down and father comes up and hugs him. I realize that father is hugging him very _tightly. _Then I see the tears. He gets up and leaves with mother.

Peeta looks up at me and asks, "What was that about?"

"Peeta, you know what happens when a child in Panem turns twelve, right?" he nods and goes over to his bed.

"So, Rylee was right. I cause him headaches," he says guilty.

"No, you don't. The Capitol does," I tell him. He shouldn't blame himself when it's not his fault. He nods and gets dressed.

I go downstairs and help dad with the breakfast. Fresh bread and jam. This is the normal breakfast for when we turn twelve. Then, dad gives us a cookie that's not stale.

When I'm done I go wake Rylee up but he's already awake. As soon as I get in he hides something. "Be downstairs in five minutes," I tell him suspiciously. He nods and shoos me out. I change into jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt.

I get downstairs and help prepare for Peeta to come down. He does and we all yell 'Happy Birthday!' even mom and Rylee yell it like they mean it.

Breakfast goes by fast and Peeta is excited about his presents and Jay coming over. All I can think about is Jell. She will also come. Here, in my house, I can't stop the corners of my lips going up.

The clock in the kitchen hits one-thirty-six and someone knocks on our door. I get up and find Tavia on the other side. "Hello Jamie. Sorry I'm a bit early," she says.

"It's ok. This is kind of a surprise for Rylee. He doesn't know you're coming, so surprise him," I say. She laughs and nods her head. We go into the living room and I walk in.

"Who was it Jamie?" asks mother. I step aside and Tavia appears. Rylee's eyes widen, and, since he was drinking some water, he chokes on it. I laugh and go over to help him.

After he's done he gets up and says hi to Tavia. She blushes and says hi back. He takes her over to sit down and soon they're both blushing. This is the happiest I've seen him in a long time. Rylee smiling improves him over his scowl any day.

There's another knock and I practically run to the door. That can only be Jell! And Jay, of course. I open it and there she is. Hair in a hair band but straight. And in a green dress. "Jay! Jell!" I hear Peeta shout. He runs over and gives Jay a hug and then Jell. I look at Jell as Peeta leads Jay to the living room.

"Hi Jell," I greet her. She's really here. "Please, come in." She does and I smile. I take her over to the living room and sit beside her.

"Looks like Jamie's got a girl," Rylee jokes. I glare at him and everyone laughs. Soon enough I join them.

"Okay, who wants to give Peeta their gift, first?" asks dad.

Tavia actually brought a gift and she gives it to him. It's a jacket. "I actually convinced my parents that I could give this to you. Happy birthday, Peeta," Rylee smiles at her and she smiles back. I want to be the last one to give him his present so I wait.

The presents go by. From mom and dad a new pair of shoes. From Jay a picture of him laughing. From Jell a bag of peppermints, which he only look guilty at, but thanks her anyway. Finally, it's Rylee's turn. He reaches behind his back and takes out a baking apron. In the middle it says in big red letters _Mellark_. Rylee actually did come through and got him something special. Peeta's face lights up and hugs Rylee. Rylee actually returns the hug.

It's my turn and I go upstairs I get him gift and come back downstairs. I give it to him. He opens it and gasps when he sees it. "Jamie, I love it! Thank you!" he says and hugs me. "Thank you to everyone, actually," he tells everyone and goes over to Jay and they hang out.

I look over to Jell and say, "Come on I want to show you something." I lead her outside and pick a high tree for us to climb.

"Oh, I can't climb," she tells me and looks down. I always get on this tree and look at the stars

"I can show you," I tell her and she smiles. "Okay, grab this branch and put your foot here." she does and soon enough we're both at the top. "You know I once had a crush on you a couple of years ago," she tells me.

"Really?" I ask her and she nods.

"At first, in school, I thought you were a snotty town kid like everyone else. It wasn't until one day you came to pick up Peeta, that I knew you cared about him a lot. Like the way I cared about my little brother. The way he saw you and you took his hand. The way both of your faces lit up. I figured you were different," she explains. I smile at her and thank Peeta in my head.

I look into my house and through see Peeta and Jay sharing candy and all of Peeta's presents. I look over to the next window and Rylee is kissing Tavia. I laugh and I show Jell, "Look, Rylee is having some luck." She laughs and I turn to her. I look at her eyes. The moon reflecting in them. Surrounded in green and I can't take it anymore. I lean closer to her and she does the same. Our lips are only and inch away and I whisper to her, "Just tell me if you want me to stop." She says nothing and soon our lips crash together.

Her hands go into my hair and mine go around her waist. I pull her closer to and her hands grab onto my hair tighter. When we stop it's to come out for air, but I can't get her taste from my lips. She smiles and tells me, "You know, you're not a bad kisser." She climbs down and I do too.

"I hope that isn't that last time we do that," I tell her.

"We'll see. Bye Jamie," she says and leaves while the light of moon is bouncing on her hair.

I enter the house and go to my room. Everyone already left so it's only my family now. Before I can open the door to my room, Rylee stops me in a hug. This is odd. Even for him. "Thanks Jamie. Tavia told me," and with that said he leaves.

I go in my room and see Peeta lying on his bed but he's awake.

"You should get some sleep, so you can wake up early and play with your gifts," I tell him. He doesn't answer me just keeps looking up.

He finally talks and asks in a whisper, "Jamie, will I get chosen to go in The Hunger Games?"

Has this been in his mind all day? "No, you won't," I tell him but in his eyes I see he's still worried. "It'll be okay." But now, I wonder if it will actually ever _really_ be okay.

Soon enough he falls asleep. In a couple of months, he'll be standing in the twelve year old section in the reaping, worried, and nervous. If he can just last until he's eighteen, then everything will be okay.

**A/N: Almost done with City Of Glass *screams* so intense! Ha-ha ok sorry I was having a moment. Yes, well, I'm about to have another one… ok so my sister wants to read City Of Bones but I don't want her to because well it has language and, you know, sexual content. I'm the youngest so what would she say if she found out I'm reading this stuff? I won't be able to read the fourth book! D: Ok, again, now, who does Jell remind you of? :) I've been listening to Christmas songs all day. Do you guys feel in a Christmas mood yet? Well, I do. :) thank you for reading this. Now back to City Of Glass.**

**Updated day: **_**November 15**__**th**__**, 2010 :)**_


	8. No Hoping

**A/N: Hello readers! It's been a long time! Well, for me! Well, in this story it's just about little Peeta giving his bread to their piggy and unfortunately… his mom finds out. In this Peeta is six :D Here ya go! His momma's POV for the first part. For the second part is in daddy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. The. Hunger. Games. **

It's going to be a good day. For other people. For me, it's never a good day. I always have to take care of three boys _and _help costumers at the bakery. Today, though, I only have to do the morning shift and my sons are busy. Rylee is with his friends, Jamie is doing the same, and Lucas is taking care of the little brat outside.

I look around and find that there are no costumers. There won't be some for at least an hour. I decide I should check in on Peeta and Lucas.

I go through the back door of the bakery and autumn air breezes through me. I look around and find two blond heads, bent over next to the apple tree, by our family pig. For some reason it makes me smile but I completely replace it by my scowl. It's just my son caring for a pig. What's there to smile about?

"Lucas," I call out to my husband. He turns around and sees me. I motion him to come inside and he does. I close the door and speak in a hushed voice so Peeta won't hear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just showing Peeta how to care for the pig," he answers back.

"Why?"

"Well, he asked me. Isn't it sweet how he's caring for it? Look." I look and see Peeta through the old window. I see him laughing as the pig sniffs his arm. It does look sweet but I can't let Lucas know that.

I scoff and turn back to Lucas. "What have you done to our son?"

"What have _I_ done? _I_ am trying to make him into a man who can love his children unlike _you. You_ treat him like he's a soldier in your war," he spits back angrily back at me. I haven't noticed but I guess he's right. The idea of him proving me wrong gets anger boiling in me. Beckoning to come out. So I do.

"He needs to be treated like that! We've already talked about this. He won't get _anywhere_ in this world if he's as soft as dough! One day you're going to regret that!" I scream. He gives me a look that is obviously indicating how awful I must be.

"He's only six! What do you want with him? What makes you hate him so much?" he yells at me demanding an answer but at the same time not wanting to get it.

"I don't hate-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"You do! I don't know why, but you do!" The bell rings cutting our attention away to our costumer. "Go. You have a costumer waiting." That's the last thing he says until he goes back outside. I go help the costumer and when I'm done I look out the window again. I see Peeta's blue eyes staring at me with such intensity. I quickly turn around.

****##****

I silently eat the stale bread and squirrel as I look around at my family's faces. After the fight me and Lucas had today the food tastes like glue. I spot Peeta and he hasn't even touched his food. I swallow hard and speak up. "Peeta, why aren't you eating?"

Fear crosses his eyes and he hesitates a moment. "I-I'm not hungry." Obviously a lie.

"Well, I don't care if your hungry or not you're going to eat," I tell him. At the corner of my eye I see Lucas glaring at me. Peeta nods and I see disappointment in his eyes now. He starts eating and I smile to myself.

****##****

This doesn't make sense. I baked six loaves of bread, and there's only five. I groan frustrated and look down at the floor. That's when I see crumb of the bread. I follow them and they lead me to the backdoor. And then I see it.

There it is! In the hands of the brat! And he's giving it to the stupid pig! Peeta turns around and fear crosses his eyes. He backs away but he stops when I give him a glare. I walk over to him and kneel down next to him. "What are you doing?" I ask him sternly. He doesn't say anything. He just stares up at me. "Speak up boy!"

"The pig looked hungry," he whispers and then hangs his head.

"That doesn't give you the right to steal our bread and give it to him!" Peeta flinches and takes a step back. I grab his arm and drag him into the bakery. Luckily we're closed.

I let go of his arm and he stumbles a bit. I go to the counter and get out a piece of stale bread. Peeta looks at it confused. "Do you see this?" I ask him. He nods still confused. "_This_ is what we have to eat, because if we eat the bread we make then there won't be anything to sell. And that means we'll starve. Would you like it if we starved?" He shakes his head. "Then why would you give bread, which was for other people, to a pig?"

"He was going to starve too," he says. He looks up at me and his blue eyes are pleading for me to understand something, but what?

"He's a pig. He's going to die sooner or later. He is food to us. We don't need to give him food."

"We-we're going to eat him?" he replies scared.

"Of course we are!"

"Why?" he asks a little too innocent. I scoff. Is he serious? It's a pig! A stupid animal that can go die on its own.

"Because bread won't fill us up. We need meat too. Now, are you going give that bread back or not?"

He thinks about it for a minute, and then he shakes his head. "No. I don't care what you say mother. He needs food too." I glare at him and then snatch the bread and put it on the counter. "Hey!" He tries to run and grab it but I get the back of his shirt and pull him back.

"Listen here boy. I didn't give birth and raise you so you could disobey me from some damn pig, got it?" I ask him, but he's not doing anything he's frozen. I grab his chin and lift him up by it. I look into his eyes-his father's eyes- and whisper. "I would hate to ruin those pretty blue eyes by putting purple around it. Now, no bread for the pig right?" I move his chin up and down. "Good." I fling him down by the refrigerator and turn on my heels, but not before hearing the crunching of bones and my six-year old son scream in pain.

I turn around to see Peeta holding his right arm, which is beginning to swell, and tears stream down his pale face. Lucas and Jamie come rushing down and Lucas' eyes widen when he looks at his youngest son. Some kind of motherly instincts come in and I rush to him. As I crouch down to see the damage he screams. "No! Go away!" Those words send a stab of pain into my chest and I back away slowly.

Lucas comes and picks him up gently. Then he turns to look at me and shouts, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! He was going to give the bakery bread to the pig!" I yell back.

Lucas rolls his eyes then turn to Peeta. "What did she do to you?" he asks calmly.

"Sh-she pulled me back from getting t-the bread and then got my chin and pulled me up. S-she threatened to hit me and then threw me and the refrigerator," Peeta answers trembling. Lucas nods and then shoots me a glare. He then stands up with Peeta still in his arms and goes out the back door.

I stare out the door in bewilderment and then turn to Jamie who's glaring at me. "Nice going, _mom_."

_**Lucas' POV:**_

I walk to the apothecary saying soothing words in Peeta's ear. His tears stain my shirt but after a while they stop and he only whimpers on occasion. I get to the apothecary and open the door. I set Peeta down on a bench and look for help. There's none. "Hello?" I call out. A few moments later a man comes out.

"How c-can I help you?" he stammers.

"My son broke his arm. Can you fix it?" I ask.

Fear crosses his eyes and then he says, "Umm, well, you see the owners died a couple months ago and they didn't really train me before they… went. So I don't know how to fix a broken arm."

"Oh," I say, my hopes falling down.

"But, they do have a daughter that can help fix his arm. She lives in the Seam and can gladly help," he tells me trying to raise my hopes. "Her name is Lily Everdeen." I nod and pick Peeta back up. I know I have to go to Lily for Peeta but just seeing her is going to make my heart boom.

"Daddy, did he say Everdeen?" Peeta asks nervously.

"Yes, he did. We're going over to their house to fix your arm," I tell him.

"Stop!" he shouts and tries to get out my arms. I stop and look at him confused. "We can't go there! My eyes are all red and puffy! Katniss is there and she'll think I'm weak! My arm will heal by itself, I promise! I can't look weak in front of her!" His blue eyes plead with mine. He's right his eyes are red and puffy from crying and every time he touches his arm he flinches.

I sigh. "Tell you what. I can fix your eyes back to normal and if Katniss comes and asks about your arm, we can tell her you got it by wrestling Jamie and when you weren't looking he caught you. How about that? Because you and I know that, that arm won't heal as quickly on its own."

Peeta thinks about and then agrees. I take him over to a near-by well and get a piece of cloth. I soak the cloth and fix his eyes. After about five minutes his eyes are no longer puffy and red. Then I take his left arm and lead him to the seam.

_****##****_

Peeta and I arrive at the Everdeen's house and I knock. My heart is throbbing and my head feels dizzy. I look down at Peeta and it looks like he's just the same. The door opens and Lily appears with a little blond girl in her arms. "Lucas?"

"Hello, Lily. My son, Peeta broke his arm and I tried to go to the apothecary but the new person couldn't help, so he directed me here," I tell her.

She nods. "Okay, then come in." she sets the little girl down on the floor. She lifts Peeta up on a clean table and inspects his arm. Just then another little girl with two black braids and gray eyes comes in.

"Mother, when's da- who are they?" she asks and Peeta freezes.

"Katniss, this is Mr. Mellark, the baker, and his son Peeta, he broke his arm, and the apothecary couldn't help him. He's in your grade right?" Lily says. Katniss nods and looks at Peeta up and down.

"How did you break your arm?" Katniss asks.

"I-" Peeta begins.

"He was wrestling with his older, Jamie, and he pinned him down, but when he got up to shoot me a triumphant smile Jamie pushed him back, hard, to the refrigerator," I tell Katniss.

She turns to look at Peeta then says, "Never turn your back on your opponent. Maybe you'll take that advice next time." Then she stomps off in the other direction. Peeta lets out a defeated sigh and I try to keep in my chuckle.

Lily examines his arm and Peeta grinds his teeth from letting a scream escape him. "Well, it's broken. The swelling will go down in a couple of days, and I'll need to give him a cast," she tells me.

"How long will it take to heal?" I dare to ask her.

She looks at me and gets a serious look in her eyes. "That depends. Like, how he _actually_ broke him arm." Peeta and I both freeze and I try to cover it up by giving her a confused look. She scoffs and tells us, "Lucas, I don't think a fifty-pound six-year old little boy can pin down his older brother that might as well be, twenty pounds more."

I look over at Peeta and my eyes ask the question with my eyes. He nods and I turn my gaze over to Lily. "The other day I was showing him how to take care of the pig. Today he tried to give it some of our bread. Maria got mad, threatened him, and then threw him down at the refrigerator. His arm broke the fall, and that's how he _really_ broke his arm."

Lily looks at me in surprise. "Oh. In that case it will take about two weeks" Is all she says. She puts the cast with no words and then says bye. I nod, say thanks and put the bag of coins of the table. I pick up Peeta and go back to the bakery. When I get to the bakery, Maria comes up to confront us but I rush Peeta upstairs. I put him to bed and say good-night to him and Jamie. I get to my bedroom and change to my pajamas and get in bed. Maria lets out an exasperated sigh when I don't talk to her for ten minutes.

"What?" I snap and turn to her.

"You're really going to ignore me? It's a stupid arm! It's going to heal," she replies.

I roll my eyes and mutter under my breath, "I bet you don't even feel guilty."

"I don't. He deserved it," she says with such clarity in her voice.

I roll my eyes and try to go to sleep. Although, as I'm about to drift off I hear Maria. "I'm sorry Peeta." I smiled inwardly to myself. Maybe, just maybe, she'll learn to love Peeta. There's no hoping though.

**A/N: Yep, that's it for now. Not really in the mood. R.I.P Silas/Comet Zachary June 2, 2005-January 13, 2011. Well, he would want me to be happy so I will be! Okay, so guys If you've already read the new chapter of A nightmare for blue eyes' a/n then you can ignore this:**

**Ok, now please tell me which one of these summaries are your favorites. I really want to make a TMI fanfic but I need to know which one is the best idea! Here they are:**

**Number 1: "I never thought I was talented enough. I never thought anyone could love me. And I never thought my brother would die for me and because of me, when he was the biggest supporter at my dream" this one is like a TMI version of that Raise You Voice movie with Hilary Duff.**

**Number 2: 'Princess Clarrisa's father always told her that he knows best. Her mother always told her your heart knows best. She never predicted for her heart to lead her to a poor street boy, that she couldn't help fall in love with." This one is a little bit like Aladdin I guess.**

**Number 3: I don't have a summary for this one but it's like a Beauty and the beast one.**

**Number 4: Again, no summary, but it's going to be Titanic TMI version.**

**Well, those are all for now. These are all AU! Also, in these stories my characters will be OOC! Please vote! You don't have to read The Mortal Instruments to vote! Please vote though! **

**Yep! I really want to make one, but I need help! PLEASE VOTE!**

**Now time to answer Junbug24's question from long ago, (sorry): Okay, my favorite TMI book is City Of Glass, ALTHOUGH my favorite scene of TMI is in City Of Bones at Clary's Birthday when they're at the greenhouse. A.K.A: Chapter: 17? The Midnight Flower.**

**New name! Keep or Delete? :)**

**Inspiration songs: This is My City by Timothy Victor & Parachutes by Ingrid Michelson. (P.S: Both are on City Of Fallen Angel's playlist!)**

**Well, that's all except: PLEASE VOTE! And I think Silas/Comet's ghost is haunting us D:! Creepy… Thank you for reading.**

**Updated day: **_**January 15, 2011 :)**_


	9. Tracker Jacker Nest

**A/N: Very important author's note at the end. Sorry for the shortness in this chapter. Peeta is 8 in this chapter. Also I got this idea from a story. I forgot which one but if anyone knows what story it is please tell me.**

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta! Go get some apples from the tree out back!" yells my mother.

"Okay mother!" I yell back at her. I grab a basket from the counter and go to our backyard. I grab a stool and go to the apple tree. I start picking apples from the tree. There's a strange buzzing but I just ignore it. It must be some flies or bees.

**Mr. Mellark's POV**

I'm walking back to the bakery when I look into our backyard. Peeta is on a stool getting apples from out tree. I see his little hand reach out to a nest of some kind. A tracker jacker nest.

"Peeta!" I yell out. His hand stops and he looks at me.

I run over to him and lift him off the stole. "What were you doing up there?" I ask him harshly.

"Mother told me to get some apples from the tree," he whispers back, sounding a little scared.

"Do you know what was in that tree?" he shakes his head no. "A tracker jacker nest!"

"What's that?" he asks.

"A tracker jacker is a mutt made from the capitol that if it stings you it can cause a lot of pain. Sometimes it causes death!"

His blue eyes widen and his hands are shaking a little. "I'm sorry," he whispers looking down at the floor. My anger subsides and I let out the breath I've been holding.

"Just, keep notice next time, ok?" he nods. "Go to your room."

That night only a couple words enter my brain. Peeta, tracker jacker, and _death_. Right now I feel as if I have a very little chance of keeping my son safe and alive.

**A/N: ok I know REALLY SHORT! But guys I'm running out of ideas! So pleas help me with them!**


End file.
